Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a live-action television series. The first season first aired on Fox Kids on August 28, 1993, and ended on May 23, 1994. Although it was a children's series, it became known as one of the cultural icons representing the 1990s. On January 2, 2010 a reversion of the season with a new logo, comic book-inspired graphics, and alternative special effects began airing on ABC Kids, but stopped airing on August 28 of that year. The reversion was at one point considered the 18th official season of Power Rangers. However, when Power Rangers Samurai aired, material began referring to Samurai as the 18th. Synopsis Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her by using five magic coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp, preventing him from participating in further battle against her. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions escaped their prison thanks to two unsuspecting astronauts, and set out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude" to do battle against her. They were granted the powers of prehistoric animals, and became Power Rangers. After several battles, Rita captures a newcomer to create an evil Power Ranger using a magic coin of her own, infused with the power of the Dragon. This Green Ranger caused major damage to her foes, until he was freed from her control by the other Rangers. He joined the Power Rangers in their battle against Rita. Soon though, Rita created a green candle to diminish Tommy of his Green Ranger powers and return them to her. Having no choice, Tommy gave his powers to Jason to prevent Rita from gaining them. Characters Rangers :Main article:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) Allies * Zordon (portrayed and first voiced by David Fielding, then Bob Manahan) * Alpha 5 (Romy J. Sharf, voiced by Richard Wood) Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Paul Schrier) * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Jason Narvy) * Ernie (Richard Genelle) * Mr. Kaplan (Henry Cannon) * Ms. Appleby (Royce Herron) * Angela (Renee Griggs) Villains * Rita Repulsa (Machiko Soga, voiced by Barbara Goodson) * Goldar (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan, also credited under Ryan O'Flannigan) * Squatt (voiced by Michael J. Sorich) * Baboo (voiced by Colin Phillips) * Finster (voiced by Robert Axelrod) * Scorpina (Ami Kawai, voiced by Wendee Swan) * Putty Patrollers * List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters * Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mutant Rangers Arsenal Zords Evil Zords * Cyclopsis (Goldar) Episodes VHS/DVD Releases VHS Release *Power Rangers: Red Alert **''Two Heads are Better than One'' DVD Release *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ClassiXX Season 1 (German Release) *MIghty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1 (Time Life Set) * boxset cover art.jpg|Season 1 cover art (German release) 290 prd power rangers s01.jpg|Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Season 1 (Time Life Set)|link=http://timelife.com/products/mighty-morphin-power-rangers-season-1 Trivia :See Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Trivia See Also * Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger - Super Sentai counterpart Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin * Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese